


Can't Forget

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Story, Party, Really this is the first work I've even finished, Short Story, fake identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time, Elea Jimmy and Adam Riven were well-known in their school.<br/>Then came the accident.<br/>After that, Elea was a mess and decided to run from her friends, except one : Lisa Lightny.<br/>Now, Adam is still well-known and well-loved. Elea is still well-known, but no one talks to her anymore.<br/>On one special day, Adam decided to trown a party. And Elea decided to go there.<br/>This is the story of what happend at that party (and the one(s) after this one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first work I've even finished, and also my first one in English, so I hope it's not too bad.  
> I'd love to hear what you think of it!

I hated to join the crew, and yet, when Lisa asked me if I wanted to come with her to Adam’s party I said yes. I said yes because that night, I wanted to get drunk. I wanted to get drunk because it has been two years since the accident. And I didn’t want to remember the accident.  
Around 7 A.M., I went to Lisa’s because she decided that tonight, I wasn’t going to go to the party with my usual jeans and tee-shirt outfit. She decided that tonight for the first time in two years, I, Elea Jimmy, was going to wear a dress. I wasn’t really found of that idea but, as usual, Lisa talked me into doing it. As we were of the same built, she handed me one of her dresses. It was a white dress, that I found too short but Lisa told me it was “the perfect height for you”. So I wore the dress, and the shoes she chose for me, while Clara – her mother – was doing her make-up. Once she was done with her daughter, Clara looked at me.  
“No, Clara, please. I wear a dress, that’s enough.” I tried.  
And failed. Twenty minutes later, we were in front of Adam’s house, and I had make-up. I should have known Clara wouldn’t let me leave her house without make-up. She’s a make-up girl after all, like my mother used to be, which is why I don’t wear make-up anymore. It reminds me too much of her. But tonight, I will forget myself in alcohol. I will drink until I forget my mother, Lisa, and Adam too, if I can go that far without passing away.  
When Lisa first looked at me with my make-up and dress, she lost her breath.  
“Wow. You look like an angel.” She whispers.  
“Do you figure…? I could not be Elea for tonight? I could be someone else. An angel. I could be Hannah for tonight.” I said slowly “I don’t want them to know that Elea can be like that. I’m gonna get wasted tonight, just so you know.”  
“Yeah, like last year. It wasn’t exactly pretty.”  
“Exactly. It’s been 730 days. Tonight isn’t going to be pretty either. Will you cover me?”  
“I will always cover you, Hannah. No matter what.”  
I hugged her. It was so nice to have her beside me all the time.  
Lisa introduced me to the others as “Hannah”, and no one seemed to notice how much “Hannah” looked like Elea. The only time someone talked about Elea, it was Sammy, and he surprised me with what he said to Lisa.  
“Elea should really come, you know. I know this must be hard for her, especially on this day, but she should come. Even if it’s only to get wasted.”  
You got it right, Sammy. That was exactly why I was here. As a matter of fact, not long after we arrived, Lisa and I got separated, mostly because I wanted to stay at the bar and pretend to dance while I could drink and drink. Somewhere between my little walk I managed to run into Adam Riven, the boy in charge. For someone in charge, he seemed a bit off.  
“Hey, do I know you?” he asked when he saw my face.  
Damned him! I should have known him more than anyone was going to be trouble. He knew Elea too well. I kept acting anyhow.  
“Hey. No, I don’t think so. It’s the first time I have come to a party with Lisa. Plus, I would have remembered a handsome boy like you.”  
Wow, Elea, stop the flirting now!  
“I’m not handsome. I’m drunk. And you, you look so much like my… Like a girl I know. But with what you told me, it might just be the alcohol that makes me think you’re her. And also because I want her to come to one of my parties. Anyway, you’re pretty, so would you like to dance with me?”  
“It would be my pleasure, Adam”  
I realized too late that I wasn’t supposed to know his name. I was too drunk for this shit.  
“How do you know my name? I don’t even know yours.”  
“Lisa told me about you. It’s your party after all.” I hoped he couldn’t see that I was lying, because I’m not usually good at lying. He must have been too drunk to tell. “I’m Hannah, by the way”  
“So nice to meet you, Hannah. You totally look like an angel, you know. I’m outside with my friend, if you wanna y’know, spend some time with me… us, I mean.”  
“Yeah, no problem Adam. Thanks.”  
He left and I stand still for a while. What did he mean by “You totally look like an angel” after I had told my name? I had chosen Hannah because in a TV Show, that’s how one of the angels is named. How could he have figured? Or maybe it was just a coincidence. I was over thinking it way too much. I decided to let go of it and keep drinking and dancing.  
Adam came back half an hour later, for the dance he had promised me. We didn’t talk and for a long time I stopped thinking “maybe…” But it all happened the way I feared – hoped? – it would happen. A few songs later, we were kissing, and before I could realize, we were in his room, and it started being… more.  
I got a grip on myself and pulled away. He tried to kiss me again, but I turned my head.  
“Whassup, Hannah? Am I a bad kisser?”  
“No, that’s not that. It’s just… Err… I have to go. Sorry but, err… Bye”  
I left without another world and went to find Lisa. She was outside with Sammy. No sooner had she seen my face than she knew something was wrong. She called Clara when I asked her to and fifty minutes later we were back at Lisa’s. I crashed on my bed and fell asleep almost immediately, too exhausted and drunk to undress.  
When Lisa and I woke up the next morning, Clara had set everything for breakfast before going to work. I wasn’t the real angel in this house. Clara was. Once the breakfast was over, Lisa and I lay on her bed and Lisa said she wanted to – and I quote – “unmess” the party. I listened to her, looking up at the ceiling, still spangled with three glowing stars, the remains of Lisa’s tenth birthday. Lisa told me everything she had done at the party, which gossips she had heard, as she always did, but then, for once, she wanted me to tell her everything about my party.  
“C’mon, Elea. I don’t know exactly what you did, but I know it involves: 1, alcohol, a lot of it; 2, Adam Riven and 3, me always being right about you. So, tell me!”  
“I don’t understand your third point.”  
“Oh you do, don’t you? Do you remember the last thing you said to Adam? Before the party, I mean.”  
“Err, no. Must have been two years ago.”  
I was lying, of course, and Lisa knew it, but she explained anyway.  
“I do. Not long after the accident, he told you he was in love with you and you, you told him the worse and the biggest lie I’ve ever heard you say. You told him ‘sorry but I don’t feel the same way’ and you walked away without looking back. That’s what I’m talking about when I say that I was right. Because after you had this conversation with Adam, I told you…”  
“… That I was in love with him and that I was a dumbass for not letting him knows. Yeah, I remember.”  
“So, now that I’ve proved that I knew you better, tell me everything about last night!”  
And I did. From the moment we split to the moment I asked her to call Clara so we could go home earlier.  
When I stopped talking, we remained silent for a while. Finally, I said “I’m so fucked up, Lisa. This story isn’t going to end well.”

 

A fortnight later, Lisa announced me that Sammy was throwing a party for his 17th B-day. Lisa was – of course – invited and she asked if “Hannah” could come too. This explains why I was once again in her room on a Saturday night, this time in a tight black dress. Last time, I looked like an angel. Tonight, I was going to be a demon.  
When Clara saw me, she whistled.  
“Oh my dear. I know exactly what to do with your make-up now.” she whispered.  
And she did wonders. I almost couldn’t recognize myself when I looked in the mirror.  
“Clara, have I already told you how good you are with make up?”  
“No, I don’t think so. Go ahead, I’m all ears.”  
“You. Are. The. Best. Of. All. Like, really, I love you! I don’t look like myself. Almost like…”  
“… Your mother. She had a similar dress when she was your age. It was the night she met your dad, you know? No, baby, don’t cry, you’ll ruin my make-up. You look wonderful, tonight. Make your mother proud, Elea.”  
I hugged Clara. As far as I could remember, she was my mother’s best friend. When my mother died, she took the lead, not bothering having two daughters instead of one. And having me as a daughter wasn’t the best a single mother could ever hope for. When my mother died, I was a ‘huge mess’. Now, let’s say that I’m a ‘mess’. Clara and Lisa made the ‘huge” disappear. Maybe one day they’ll succeed making me stop blaming myself for my mother’s death. But I can’t help but remember that a party like the one we’re having tonight is what killed her, and that if I hadn’t asked her to pick me up, she would have never drive that night. And she would have never died.  
As we were sleeping at Sammy’s, we took sleeping bags and fresh clothes, and we took off.

 

I managed to avoid Adam for about an hour. But of course, at one point or another, he spotted me and I was forced to talk to him. Well, we didn’t actually talk. Not at first. He had barely had the time to tell me “I’ve missed you” when I kissed him. I couldn’t do otherwise. He was pretty kissable right then. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans. And he was hot as hell. For a long time it suited us, we danced, drank and kissed.  
Sammy and Adam had known each other for a few years then, less than Lisa and I of course, but in those few years, Adam had learned to know the MacArthur’s house as well as his. Things like where the junk food and the sweets were hidden, but also which room was of no use to the other inhabitants of the house, and could be our heaven for the night.  
Things went on and on and we ended up in bed and things became… more. And this time, I didn’t run from it. I let things happen.  
I fell asleep in Adam’s arms and, at some point in the middle of the night, I was awaken by a loud noise in the corridor. I had forgotten that it wasn’t that late and that most of the guests were still awake. I moaned and buried my face in Adam’s chest. I felt him wake up as he stared to stroke my hair.  
“Hey there Sleeping Beauty”, I said with a smile.  
“I forgot that we were in a house full of people. Luckily for us, I’ve locked the door”  
“I knew I had chosen you for a reason.”  
“Beside my pretty face, you mean?”  
“Beside your handsome and kissable face, of course.”  
And, as to prove my point, I kissed him and I suddenly realized that he was the only man I’d ever kissed. But Adam cut me in my thoughts when he said  
“Hannah, there’s something I wanted to know about you”  
I lay my head on his chest, wondering what it was.  
“How did you get this scar? I mean the big one, because I’ve already figured how the others came here.”  
The ‘big’ scar was the one I got in the accident. I knew Adam would be hard to fool.  
“You know how. The accident with my mom. How long have you know?”  
“Hem, I don’t know, since the first time I landed eyes on you? What do you think…? That a dress and make-up will make you look like someone else? There ain’t a hundred red-haired girls friends with Lisa.”  
“You mean that you knew it from the start?”  
“I knew, Sammy knew, hell, everyone knew. But there was the point about throwing a party that day. I wanted you to come and to have fun. To show you that party don’t kill people. Drunk drivers do.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I wanted to. I had planned on telling you once we were alone at my party but I got caught up by things and then you ran away like the devil was behind you. So I never told you until now. I was also afraid that you would run.”  
“Thanks, Adam. For keeping the secret from me until now. You were right; I would have run if you had told me so an hour ago.”  
“And now, will you stay?”  
“Right now I’m too tired to run so yes, I will stay.”

 

   
And she did. The next morning when Lisa woke Elea up, she was lying in Adam’s arms and didn’t seem to want to go. But eventually she did, mostly because she had no other choice.  
She decided to leave Adam a note, as she didn’t want to wake him up, which she did when she closed the door. Adam stood up immediately when he felt that Elea was no longer in his arms. He found the note and skimmed through it.  
“Adam,  
I didn’t want to wake you up; you’re so cute when you’re asleep.  
Clara will be here any minute now, so I’ll go.  
Love you. Always have; always will.  
Elea”  
A few seconds later – about the time Elea got to the road – Adam heard a thud from the outside. He rushed to the window and saw a body lying on the road, and a car had pulled in beside it.  
The body had long red hair.

 

Adam ran downstairs, rushing past the people calling him. Once he was outside, he cleared his way through the crew of people already gathered around the accident. He managed to get near the body and knelt down next to the girl he loved, begging her in a whisper, unaware of the tears on his cheeks.  
“Don’t die Elea. Don’t leave me alone. Please, please I love you. I love you Elea. Always have; always will, remember? Don’t leave me baby. Don’t die, Elea. Please don’t.”


End file.
